Broken Wings
by manga.muncher
Summary: Hey, creepy boy, didn't you know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations? A brief meeting on a museum rooftop makes Satoshi think a bit differently about Dark, and vice versa. DarkxSatoshi
1. WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or settings in this story. They all belong to the great bunny-sensei. So don't sue! I have nothing you want!**

**Right, well, this is my first story. My two older sisters write fanfiction on here and the younger older one has been bugging me about posting this for a while now, so I finally decided to do so. I hope you all like.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: WHAT?!

"Shit!" Daisuke said, glancing at the clock. "I'm gonna be late!"

"Dai, honey, it doesn't really matter. You're only stealing a little painting, and the note said 9:00. It's quarter till," his mother told him.

"And don't swear!" his grandfather yelled at his back.

Daisuke dashed into his room. _Where's the picture of Riku?_ He thought frantically. Finding it, he looked at it and muttered, "Come on, Dark's DNA, react!"

Nothing happened.

"WHAT?! Mom, mom, nothing's happening! I'm still me! I can't transform!"

"You must not like Riku anymore," Emiko said, carrying some clothes into Daisuke's room. "And you don't always need a picture of the person to transform, sweetie. You can just transform."

"Oh," said Daisuke. _POOF!_

"Bye!" Dark called as he ran out the front door. "Wiz, let's go!"

_God, I hate this job,_ I thought. _The idiots here don't so anything to help. They just run around looking moronic._ I sighed. My interactions with Dark were the only truly interesting things that happened, and _he_always got away.

"Commander!" The voice broke through my thoughts, bringing me back to earth. "Commander, everything's in position."

"Thank you, sergeant," I replied. Tonight was going to be different. Tonight I was going to catch Dark!

Dark sat, dangling his feet off of the edge of the roof, showing anyone who was there to see (no one) that he, the Phantom Thief Dark, was totally unconcerned by everything.

"_Totally oblivious, more like,"_ Daisuke said.

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous."

"_Jealous of what? Being a pain in the ass?"_

"No. Jealous that I get to climb museums while you lead a boring life. And jealous that I get all the girls." This was said in a completely matter-of-fact tone, that hid Dark's ever-present amusement.

"'_Get all the girls?' What are you talking about? You don't even have your own body! And what about Riku?"_

Dark ignored Daisuke, saying, "Should we go inside and tell them that their painting's a forgery? 'Cause, I mean, I'm not gonna steal a fake. I wonder if they know it's not authentic. Actually I think I stole this one already."

"_Whaddya mean, stole it already?"_

"With another tamer, baka. One of your great-grandfathers, probably."

Wiz sat next to them, folded his wings, and nodded vigorously. "Yup! Daisuki!"

"_Okay. So what should we do?"_ Daisuke ignored the 'Daisuki' comment with an effort of will.

"Oooh! Let's go tease creepy boy! We could tell him!"

"_His name is Satoshi, not creepy boy, and I bet he already knows. He would have spotted it a mile away."_

"Spoilsport. We're going anyways."

"_Do you even know where he is?"_

"Yup! He's listening to us talk. Actually, listening to me talk, because he can't hear you." Dark pointed. "He's behind that chimney over there."

"_WHAT?!"_

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! But there will be more coming soon, don't worry!**


	2. I Am NOT Creepy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or settings in this story. They all belong to the great bunny-sensei. So don't sue! I have nothing you want!**

CHAPTER 2: I Am _Not_ Creepy

Satoshi crouched behind the chimney, listening to Dark. He and Daisuke were obviously talking, as Dark appeared to be talking to himself.

"I wonder if they know it's not authentic," he heard. _Hah! Of course we knew. Well, I knew, anyway. _"Actually, I think I stole this one already…With another tamer, baka. One of your great-grandfathers, probably…Oooh! Let's go tease creepy boy!"

_Uh huh. Creepy boy. Very funny. I am _not_creepy! _Satoshi snuck a glance around the chimney. Dark had his head tipped back, his handsome face glowing in the moonlight. He analyzed his sexy, slender body for any weaknesses, and _oh my god I just called Dark's body sexy._ He shoved the thought away for later analysis and went back to trying to find a weakness. His eyes lingered on the thief's hands, which were supporting him as he leaned back. _If I pushed him off, his weird creature thing would probably just catch him before he hit the ground. Hmm._ Satoshi sat back down and pondered his options. All of a sudden, Dark's head appeared over the chimney top.

"See? I told you," he said to Daisuke. "Hey, creepy boy! Didn't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

He had an amused glint in his eye that made the young Commander scowl. That look on Dark's face always made his stomach clench in anger. Then he blinked.

_Oh shit!_ _He found me!_

Dark stood looking down at Satoshi. His blue hair fell in his eyes and he looked both startled and sexy.

"_What? Sexy? I thought you only played for girls!"_

"_I do, but I can still admire beauty when I see it."_

"_He's your enemy!"_

"_Well, technically, Krad's my enemy. And I can admit that Krad's pretty sexy too. I mean, he IS my other half, after all, and all parts of me are completely and utterly gorgeous."_

"_You are so conceited it's not even funny."_

Dark shook himself out of his conversation with Daisuke and said, "Hey, creepy boy, why do you look so surprised? Didn't you hear me say I knew you were there?"

"Believe it or not, Dark, I actually have other things to think about than what you're telling Daisuke," said Satoshi, trying to sound his normal icy self when really his heart was beating like a drum.

"Really? Like your girlfriend?"

"No! I don't have time for girls! And…well…never mind…" _And I'm gay, _Satoshi thought. _But telling you that is as stupid as putting my hand in a pot of boiling water. I am never, EVER giving you blackmail material._

"_Um, Dark, sorry to interrupt your love chat and all, but why are we still here? We should go tell mom the painting's a fake."_

"My_LOVE_chat?! What the fuck are you talking about?" Exclaimed Dark.

"Umm…I didn't say anything," Satoshi said, looking weirdly at Dark.

"Not you, Daisuke. Asshole. He left. He told me he was sorry for interrupting our 'love chat,' but we have to go. Actually I do have to go. Nice talking to you, Commander!" And he left without a backward glance.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Satoshi thought. _I just had an entire conversation with Dark without trying to catch him once, and I thought he was sexy! If my father finds out, I am _so_ dead._

**Sorry it's so short. The chapters will get longer! I think. Maybe. Anyway, please review, even if it is short. I'll update soon.**


	3. Damn, You're Gay

**Aaaaaauuuugh!! I'm sorry!! I haven't had time to write in a really long time! Please don't kill me. I'm kinda at a writer's block right now, so it might be a while before the next chapter's posted. If you have any ideas, please tell me.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Damn, You're Gay

Daisuke was woken by the overly-loud beeping of an alarm clock. He groaned and rolled over, then slammed his hand onto the button on top of the clock. The alarm stopped. _I don't want to get up,_ he thought. Going out with Dark every night made it exceedingly hard to muster the will to roll out of bed in the morning. _Ugh. Might as well._

Daisuke got out of bed and rummaged for a clean uniform, pulling it on amidst a series of yawns. He grabbed his bag and almost fell down the stairs, dragging the bag behind him. Within fifteen minutes he had eaten a bowl of cereal and been rendered temporarily deaf in one ear from the enthusiastic morning greeting from his mother, which woke him up quite thoroughly. He was out the door less than five minutes later.

As Daisuke got to school, the Harada twins both came up to him to say good morning. "Ohayo, Riku, Risa. Have you seen Satoshi anywhere?"

"Satoshi? I don't think he's here yet," Risa told him.

"Why?" Asked Riku.

"Oh, um, just, you know, uh," mumbled Daisuke.

He was saved as Takeshi broke in, saying, "Good morning my dear turtledoves, what news does my reporter's nose sniff today?"

"I am _not_ a turtledove," Risa and Riku said at the same time. Daisuke took the opportunity to slip away.

"_Okay, Dark, tell me _one_ more time, why are we doing this?"_

"_Because I need to ask Satoshi something."_

"_What? And why now, instead of at night?"_

"_I want to ask him what he eats for breakfast. And I want to do it without being caught."_

"_Why the fuck do you want to know what he eats for breakfast?"_

"_Because I don't think he eats enough. He's got low blood pressure, and did you see when he got up, he stumbled and held onto the chimney? He should_

"_Wait, wait, wait. Did I hear you correctly? You are worried about _Satoshi?_ Are you _serious?_ I'm usually the one worrying about him and trying to talk to him, and you're usually the one telling me to stay away and be careful!"_ Daisuke suddenly stopped in his tracks. _"Ha! You totally like him! Last night, you even said he was sexy! I'm surprised you didn't transform back into me!"_ Daisuke laughed. He was only teasing, but Dark took it seriously.

"_For your information, _idiot he spat, _"I would _never_ like someone from the Hikari family. They're all lying bastards."_

"_God, I was only teasing,"_ Daisuke said, adopting a mock-offended tone. Then, teasing again, _"But you know, your calm and cool know-it-all-ness went completely away. You got all riled up! Ooooh! Dark loves Satoshi! He does! He does!"_

"_SHUT UP! I DO NOT!"_Yelled Dark.

Daisuke continued to tease him until the bell that started class rang, and he took his seat.

_Hmm…_ Satoshi thought, staring vacantly at the teacher. _I thought Dark was hot last night. I wonder if I should eat more. I really don't eat that much; I probably mistook him for a giant, walking, talking, gorgeous, purple-haired hamburger. There, I did it again! Shut up, thoughts._

"Hiwatari-san!" The voice broke into his thoughts.

"Sorry sensei. I didn't hear you call on me. The answer is July 4, 1776."

The teacher looked surprised. "Uh, yes," she said. "That is correct. I didn't think you were paying attention. And who was the main writer of the Declaration of Independence?"

"Thomas Jefferson," Satoshi replied instantly.

"Very good!" The teacher said, and moved on to Saehara. "What is the first American Amendment?"

_I love being able to pay attention while thinking of other things,_ Satoshi thought. _I probably should pay attention, though._

He tuned back in to hear Saehara say "—and the newspapers being able to write anything."

"That's basically the gist of it, but the term is 'freedom of the press,' not 'newspapers being able to write anything.'"

"Same difference," Saehara muttered.

"Americans call sentences like that oxymorons," the teacher told the class. "Oxymorons are phrases or two words that contradict each other, such as idiotic genius or jumbo shrimp. Sometimes Americans like to joke with them, using ones like military intelligence as oxymorons — a lot of Americans don't approve of the wars their country starts. However, we're not at modern American history yet, and no Saehara-kun, they are not the same thing." Saehara mumbled something unintelligible, and the teacher started talking about the First Continental Congress.

Daisuke walked out of American History class for lunch, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he went. Takeshi came up behind him, still grumbling about the History teacher.

"So what if I didn't say the exact name? I meant the same thing as freedom of the press." Daisuke grinned, shaking his head, and walked outside into the sun.

As he sat under a tree with the Harada twins and Takeshi, he noticed Satoshi sitting alone a little way away. Daisuke sighed and excused himself from his friends. "I'll be back in a minute," he said, walking over to the quiet blunette. "Uh, Satoshi-kun? Do you wanna come sit with us?" He asked tentatively. The taller boy looked up, startled at being addressed so familiarly.

"_See, he _is_ gorgeous,"_ Dark said to Daisuke.

"_Damn, you're gay,"_ Daisuke thought back.

"_Am not!"_ Dark protested.

"_Uh huh,"_ Daisuke thought. _"Sure."_

"Um, okay," Satoshi said, bringing the two thieves' attention back to him. Daisuke helped him up, and they walked back to Takeshi, Riku and Risa together.

Before they got within hearing range, Daisuke said, "Wait a second, Satoshi-kun. Dark wanted me to talk to you about your eating habits. You have low blood pressure, right? And all you ever eat at lunch is bread. You really should eat more."

Satoshi had blinked in surprise when Daisuke asked him to sit with them. He had accepted without much thought, writing it off as one of Daisuke's peculiarities, but this question made him blink again. He was surprised that Daisuke had actually noticed what he brought for lunch. _Wait, Dark actually worried about me?_ he knew that should have made him annoyed, but instead he was strangely, cautiously happy. _There it is again,_ he thought. _Being _happy_ that Dark noticed._

"Satoshi-kun? Hellooo?" Daisuke said, calling him back to the present.

"Oh, right! I mean, um, yeah, I know. But I'm just not usually hungry. Anyway, we should probably go sit down, I think your girlfriend's getting mad."

"She's not my girlfriend," Daisuke said as they looked over at his friends. Riku was indeed getting annoyed that the two boys were simply standing there talking, and she didn't like the concerned look on Daisuke's face.

"Hey guys, come sit down," she called to them. The boys sat down, taking out their respective lunches.

"Satoshi-kun, what do you have for lunch? Plain bread, or were you hungry and buttered it?" Daisuke grinned.

"Actually," Satoshi joked back, "I couldn't decide, so I brought two pieces but buttered one." Daisuke laughed, and Satoshi leaned back on his hands, deciding not to tell him that that was, in reality, what he had brought for lunch. _It's nice sitting with friends,_ he thought. _I should do it more often. _ He didn't think about the fact that Daisuke was the only person he was really friends with. That would spoil his happy mood.

* * *

**I'm sorry, it's short again. I don't write long chapters. Send me any ideas that you'd like to see in the story, and I'll see if I can fit them in. I will try to post the next chapter sooner than this one. Ish. Review please!  
**


End file.
